User blog:SolZen321/Evil Robot Generator
Since we have a Super Robot Generator, why not an Evil Robot Generator? What good is a hero without a villain to defeat? Thus, we're here, with an Evil Robot Generator, like the Kaiju Generator, but for giant evil robots. Just a reminder, this is not for 'Real Robot'. This is also not for evil robots like Decepticons, just normal evil robots. For maybe use the normal generator. Just remember, you don't have to use 'everything' on this list. If you have a basic idea but are not sure how to give it it's own unique spin, you can just use part of this, the part that is appropriate. Go wild, have fun, battle it out in cities responsibly. Work in Progress Design Body Type #Quadraped: Instead of walking on two legs, it runs on four. Greater stability and greater speed. #Arachnid: Bugs...nuff said. #Humanoid: We both know you don't need an explanation for this. #Beast Folk: This isn't much different from Humanoid, save that the posture is more beatly, such as the legs having double joints. #Kaiju: It resembles an upright lizard, with thick legs and a tail, other than that, have fun. #Other: Like a flying saucer, a butterfly, a bird, pick one. Build #Slim: The robot's body was designed to be slim. #Bulky: The robot looks like a brute, a bruizer. #Slender: The build is slender, maybe even feminine with its curves. #Heroic: Basically how you would expect a heroic super robot to look. #Monstrous: Hunched over, extra long arms, regardless the robot was designed to looke frightning, inhuman. #Monolithic: The robot seems more like a solid slab or mountain with limbs that a simple mechanoid. This is the kind that are often walk artilleries. Eyes #Mono-eyed: A singe optic to stare the enemy down. #Humanoid: A pair of eyes, simple. #Visor: Instead of visible eyes, the robot has a visor like goggles. #Cylon Visor: Similar to a visor, but there is a red light that moves from side to side, either continually or based on what the robot is looking at. #Screen: Instead of eyes, the robot has was looks to be a screen. #Mask: The eyes are behind a mask of sorts Head #Single Horn: A single large horn, it may even be a weapon. It may even invoke the image of an oni. #Double Horn: Now it's really meant to invoke the image of an oni. #Samurai Mask: Instead of just a faceplate, it is designed to look like a growling or monstrous mouth. #Antennae: Like bugs #Dragon Horns: #Snout Horn: #Fangs: #Sabertoothed: #Pincers: #Skull Faced: #Bull Horns #Roll for 2 Hands This presumes your robot is the type that would have hands. Some like quadraped, obviously doesn't qualify and you can skip this, unless of course you're dealing with a centaur. #Normal Hands: Normal human like hands #Three Pointed Claws: #Lobster Claws: #Arm Cannon: Instead of hands the robot has guns. #Pincers: Like the lobster claws, but instead of cutting these hands are more keen on crushing. #Claws: Like normal hands but they have claws. Legs For something like a quadraped, those options somewhat imply what sort of legs the robot would have. However, if you do want to spice it up you could have your robot have a secondary mode. #Knuckle Walker: Like a gorilla, which means most of their strength is in their front limbs. #Hooves: Like a horse or a bull. #Claws: Fairly easy to understand. #Jet Engines: The robot was meant for high speed movement in the air. They are either jet engines, or have noticable thrusters on their legs. #Tank Treads: Who know why they decided to use this method of locomotion. #Flippers: The robot was designed for marine movement. Category:Blog posts